


【欧风三十题】梦境与现实交错

by Mrluo



Series: 三十题 [1]
Category: voice - Fandom, 李东旭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrluo/pseuds/Mrluo
Summary: 深夜激情产物
Relationships: 李东旭/毛泰久
Series: 三十题 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548154
Kudos: 2





	【欧风三十题】梦境与现实交错

梦境与现实交错  
他睁开了眼睛。  
水冲刷海岸的声音，一次又一次。  
天上的月亮圆的正好，在沙滩上撒下银色的光芒。他有些疑惑，却又不知哪里不对。慢慢站起身，他发现自己脚下的，是被海水常年冲出的细沙，极为柔软，带着令人着迷的魔力。  
他眨了眨眼，知道这不是他来过的地方。这片大陆上最广阔的海域广为血族所有，他这辈子还未见过真正的海滩。  
突然有影子落在了他的脚旁，那是一个男人。男人很白，鼻梁高耸，仅仅是一个轮廓便可夺走人的呼吸。他的唇极红，像极了鲜血的颜色。  
毛泰久盯着男人看了许久，从头到脚都细细端详。  
然后男人开口，“贵安。”男人的声音轻抚过毛泰久的耳侧，他叹息了一声，用手摸上了腰侧。  
又是一个吸血鬼。毛泰久心想，这些年他看上的男人要么是个血猎，协会不允许同性的猎人结婚，他自然也就放弃了这个选项。他还看上过一只吸血鬼，结果最后那只吸血鬼选择用他的佩刀刺入心脏，自己结束了自己的生命。毛泰久耸了耸肩，将手摸向自己的腰侧。  
不在？怎么可能！毛泰久看向腰侧。他的老伙伴并不在熟悉的地方，他从不让路西弗离身的，怎么回事？他下意识皱紧了眉头。  
此时男人已在他身前，一股强烈的蔷薇香气传来，这是血族身上惯有的香气。香气越强，猎物会愈发容易被血族蛊惑，心甘情愿的献上自己的血液。血猎都会在出任务时吃下可以降低对香气的感知，从而提高对血族的抵抗力。  
但是，距离上一次他出任务已经过了一个多星期了，于是毛泰久久违的感受到了那个诱人堕落的味道。  
他抬起头，男人的脸正正出现在他面前。  
男人笑了一下，开启双唇，“宝贝，”毛泰久下意识向后退，却发现自己的手腕已经被抓在了对方的手中，自己一点都动弹不得。  
毛泰久的意识在玫瑰的香气中渐渐模糊，一声轻吟从他的唇边溢出。  
男人的另一只手轻轻的从毛泰久的腰线滑下，从毛泰久的下身继续下滑，抚上了他大腿的内侧。毛泰久发出一阵战栗，下身微微抬头，男人流连在大腿根部的手一顿，渐渐上移。  
冷白色的皮肤在月光下反射出刺眼的光芒，男人的手握住了他的性器。男人的手很冰，握上去的瞬间，毛泰久的性器微微泄下。  
男人的唇很红却冰冷的像冰，像被冰冻的血浆，但他的血液确是温凉的，两人双唇相交，血族的血液流入他的嘴里，毛泰久不甚清楚的意识里，甚至觉得这股液体有些滚烫。  
“嗯...”毛泰久低头看向男人，拍了拍男人的头，“介意我躺下么？”男人舔了一下突出的虎牙，放在他腰侧的手拽住了他的脚踝。眼前一晃，毛泰久已经躺在了柔软的沙上。  
男人抓着他的脚踝，折起他的右腿，鲜红的唇贴上他的大腿根部，尖利的犬齿贴上了躁动的动脉。  
男人咬了下去。毛泰久开始听到自己身体里的血液流动的声音，他的感官变得异常的敏感，男人手下的性器开始变得硬挺，顶端渗出透明的液体。  
血族在吸血的时候会向供血者的体内会注射一种令人兴奋的激素，使人在被吸血的时候轻易的到达性高潮。毛泰久从未觉得自己这辈子会有这样的体验，即使是上一个吸血鬼伴侣，在到达最后一步之前，就自尽了。毛泰久的脑内愈发昏沉，身体传来高热，他伸出手去抚慰自己的性器。手被男人打开。男人的唇瓣离开了动脉，然后缠上了他挺立的阴茎。男人的口腔里还残留着血液的温度，不似最开始那般冰冷。毛泰久的下身下意识挺起，将阴茎送到了男人的喉咙深处。  
男人的嘴旁流下白色的液体，与刚才在嘴边的血液混合，在男人的下颚形成了微妙的画面。  
“宝贝。”男人俯身而上，与毛泰久的两片唇纠缠，“我在圣贞德城，来找我。”

“咚。”教堂的钟声响了五次，毛泰久从床上惊醒。刚才......好像做了一个很不得了的梦。毛泰久努力回想，但脑中只剩了男人的侧影，和那红似鲜血的嘴唇。他摸了摸腰旁的佩刀路西弗，轻轻笑了。  
“圣贞德城么？一言为定。”  
月光下，窗边的玫瑰掉下了第一片花瓣。


End file.
